Still Holding out for you Wait for me
by PiperLeoEternally
Summary: HGSS the finale battle, Charector Death. I don't own Still Holding out for you that SheDaisy's song! I don't own harry potter, that J.K. Rowlings! I only own this plot and this computer! Its sad!


Still Holding Out For You

Hermione watched as Harry threw the last curse at Voldemort, she screamed with joy, he was dead his body burning in the sunlight, she couldn't be happier. Then she remembered, him, the love of her life. She spun in a full circle. Almost everyone had stopped fighting, all the Death Eaters were dead, all but one. There was Severus and Lucious fighting, Severus's coat billowing around him. She had fought for him to make sure that everyone knew he was innocent, afterwards they started dating, but it was more intense, they loved each other, she felt her feet hitting the ground before she realized she was running.

_Never thought I'd be in this place..._

She was throwing curses at Lucious as fast as she could, then he threw one she couldn't identify and apparated away. Severus lay one the ground pale white, more than usual.

_It's someone else's life I'm living..._

She knelled next to him on the ground, already crying, he looked up, pain all over his face and smiled at her. "I was hoping I would see you before I was gone."

She started to cry harder.

"Don't cry, I love you and always will."

"I-I love you too."

He struggled for air, "Don't get that look, there is no reverse to this spell its permanent."

"No, a potion a cure."

"Kiss me one last time."

She did, and not long after, while rocking him in her lap he let out his last hard earned breath and fell limp, she cried all the more after that. Harry Helped her up and they apparated back to the school where she could rest in the Infirmary.

_Wish I were living a lie..._

She woke to the bright morning sun coming in and wished she would have died during the night, but she didn't. Too many people had been lost to the war, and still this one death was eating at her. After Madam Pomfrey gave her a clean bill of health she headed to the dungeons. McGonnagal told her the funeral would be tomorrow, so she had time to rest.

She ended outside his portrait she cried as she whispered the password, "Hermione" the portrait swung open and she went inside.

_The hardest part is when the bough breaks..._

The room smelled so much like him new tears fell down her face, she walked around examining everything closely. There on the coffee table were the books they were reading the night before, when the Death Eaters attacked and they were called away. There were still dirty dishes in the sink, she walked over and cleaned them. She had to do something to stop the pain.

_Falling down and then forgiving..._

She turned to see opened bottles he had potion ingredients in, he was updating the school supply, she could see him in her mind, the day before, she smiled. His hair was clinging to his face and he was biting his lower lip, he always told her he loved potions almost as much as he loved her. She wished she could hear his voice again.

_You didn't kiss me goodbye..._

She cried when she sat down and remembered the night before when they were having a conversation.

**Severus played with something in his pocket as they kissed.**

"**What is that?" Hermione asked**

"**Oh nothing much"**

"**MMM HMM, I love you" **

"**I love you too Hermione."**

_I'm chocking on the words I didn't get to say..._

**He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket.**

"**Severus, Hermione, we need you its urgent, death eater attack, this is it!" Molly yelled through the fire place.**

**Severus put the box back in and the left.**

_I still run, I still swing open the door..._

The fireplace crackled and brought Hermione back to reality, and she hated the fireplace, it may sound dumb but she wanted to stay where he was alive. She walked around sliding her hands over his books and possessions, breathing in his scent.

_I still think you'll be there like before..._

She walked into the potions lab and could swear she had seen him standing there.

"Ahh!" she screamed in agony and feel to her knees, "NO NO NO, IT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THIS WAY DAMNITT!" She screamed till her throat was raw and banged the floor with her fists. "why did you leave me" she cried harder and rocked back and forth holding her stomach, "why"

_Doesn't anybody out there know to never come round..._

"H-Hermione, you need to go to bed, its late" Harry said.

She looked at him for the first time, there were bags under his eyes, he was bleedings, and he was scarred, she started to bawl, "why me?" she screamed and fell to the floor crying.

_Some things a heart won't listen to, I'm still holding out for you..._

Harry got Hermione into the bed she'd been sleeping in for a long time when she remembered that a house elf had stopped by and deposited Severus's old cloths, so they could put him in his finest robes. She jumped out of bed and went for the stack, Harry stood there looking puzzled, she pulled out the box. She whimpered, "oohh, he was going to propose to me" she slid the ring on and said a silent yes. Harry tucked her back in whispering sweet words and shushing her until she cried herself to sleep.

_I can hear you smile in the dark..._

She was running along a corridor she could see his capes billowing in front of her. She kept screaming his name but he just kept walking.

_I can even feel you breathing..._

"Severus" She screamed stamping her foot while tears fell from her eyes.

He stopped and hung his head.

She watched him intently, "Why, why did you leave me?"

He turned and smiled at her, he spotted the ring. "I'm so sorry Hermione, we were going to be married, I know it."

She was sure she saw a tear run down his face.

_The daylight chases the ghost..._

Hermione startled awake to a wet face, she had been crying in her sleep. She tensed, there was a tall warm body next to her, she knew she shouldn't but she got her hopes up and turned to the body. Harry had fallen asleep next to her the night before, she gave him a small smile and got out of bed and went to get ready for the day, including the funeral of her finacee Severus Snape.

_I see your coat and I fall apart..._

She got dressed and woke Harry up and told him she had a house elf bring him some cloths and he could get ready there. She sat on the couch just staring at everything, the books, his robes hanging up, a cauldron, everything that made the dungeons his. She silently cursed herself for the tears coming down her face, she knew she had to mourn but it was just killing her. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes as Harry came in the room.

_To those hints of you I'm clinging..._

He hugged her tightly, "Hermione you are allowed to cry, go ahead and do it, theres no shame." He kissed her cheek and held her as she cried into his shoulder. Harry Had used Severus's soap she inhaled the scent and smiled a little.

_Nows when I need them most..._

They ushered her up the the front to sit where family would sit, since she was the only one left of his true family.

Hermione sat numb as people got up and said what they could, that was until Lupin limped onto the stage. "What can I say about Severus Snape? Through it all he remained loyal to everyone of us. He was a tortured soul, all I can say about that is he found an outlet for that torture, someone to love him no matter what," he looked to Hermione and gave her a sympathetic smile, " I wish we were all so lucky." he nodded his head toward the coffin, "To Severus, may you finally be at peace." He limped off stage, Hermione started to cry again, she knew she couldn't save him from everything.

Everyone walked past the coffin and Hermione waited to be the last one through. "Severus," She cried at this point and just talked through the tears, she could do this, "I love you and always will, I'm still not sure why you left me, but it's okay, just wait for me okay." she kissed him lightly and Harry helped her outside for the burial.

Severus had a hero's funeral and Hermione shook everyones hands and accepted their apologies and grief as she smiled politely as they all went through.

_I should get up, dry my eyes, and move ahead..._

She walked up the the newly placed mound of dirt, "I don't think I can do this without you, but I'm gonna try. Minerva's going to stay with me for a few days, and then Ginny and Harry are going to stay." She smiled, "I wish I could see your face on that one, Ginny and Harry in our quarters. If you don't mind, I'm going to hold onto this ring for a little longer." She wiped her face and went to Minerva who walked her into Hogwarts.

_At least thats what he would have said..._

Through the next week Hermione adjusted to living without Severus. She had also adjusted to the crying fits she had at the weirdest moments, but Minerva told her it was all part of it, as she smiled thinking about Albus no doubt.

_I still run_

_I still swing open the door..._

Hermione went to many funerals of her friends and cried her share, but she had become stronger, not hollow, just stronger.

_I still think you'll be there like before_

_Doesn't anybody out there know to never come round_

_some things a heart wont listen to, I'm still holding out for you..._

It took Hermione seven months to take off the engagement ring. Slowly she adjusted to life, and cried less and less, but she never stopped, not completely. She became less and less sad. Thanks to some of the greatest friends a girl could ask for.

_Faithfully, I trace your name while you sleep_

_It's the only true comfort I feel..._

Every week Hermione went out on the grounds and sat out on the grounds and talked to Severus's grave, she brought new flowers and enjoyed these breaks and smiled when she talked, she filled him in on events and life.

"Ginny and Harry just had their first baby," She giggled, "You would have something to say about that. His name is Sirius James Potter, I think it is a lovely name, that boy doesn't know how lucky he is. He looks just like Harry, except bright red hair." She giggled.

_I still run_

_I still swing open the door_

_I still think you'll be there like before..._

Hermione soon enough fell in love and married Ronald Weasly. He was no Severus Snape, but he had his own qualities. On her wedding day she went out to the grave in her gown and talked to him. "Ron and I are getting married today, I know I have your blessings." She smiled at him, "Wait for me." She walked into the great hall to get married.

_I still run_

_I still swing open the door_

_I still think you'll be there like before..._

Ron played quittich professionally and Hermione taught Potions at Hogwarts. They were a happy couple and Ron knew she would always hurt when it came to Severus and tried to help fill those wounds as best he could.

_Doesn't everyone know to never come round..._

Hermione's life was in full swing and she was happy again, she enjoyed talking to Severus's grave, and felt there was still a connection there, and she loved Ron so very much. She rushed out on the grounds one day and plopped in front of the grave with a silly grin. "Severus I am pregnant! I am sorry I haven't been here every week, its just this pregnancy and marriage and teaching, my days are so full!" She giggled and laid down some flowers, "wait for me"

_Some things a heart won't listen to_

_I'm still holding out for you..._

Hermione walked to the grave again about ten months later with a small bundle of blankets, "This Severus is my son, Severus Ronald Weasly. Ron was a little miffed I wanted to name him after you, but I showed him." She giggled Silently and then filled him in on how the delivery and everything went. She walked away then turned quickly, "almost forgot, wait for me" she smiled and went into the school with all the young girls cooing over the baby.

_Holding out for you..._

Hermione and Ron lived out the rest of their lives happily married. They had five children and lived a happy life. Hermione passed on at the ripe old age of 95, and you know what, Severus waited for her.

_A/N: Ok, that was a little sad, and I know it seemed a little rushed at the end but I couldn't think of another way to end it. I know I so owe you all another story a sequel of sorts, but I have uber writers block! Leave me some feed back on this story, and any ideas for my lily/remus sequel! love you all!_


End file.
